five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FazQuest: The Storybook
FazQuest: The Storybook is a spin-off of the FazQuest series. It takes place in a fictional location known as Terror Tales. Similarly to Minecraft: Story Mode, choices made by the player have effects on the game later on. Quick-time events are also included. Story The story begins with Foxy reading a fairytale to BB and JJ, when he trips and knocks the book over, causing everyone to be sucked in. In the fictional Terror Tales, they find out lots of stories, fairytales and legends take place here. The land is ruled by Lord Springtrap, King Golden Freddy, President Nightmare and Puppet Prince, who attempt taking over more than the Terror Tales alone. They employ Tsar Fred (Nightmare Fredbear) and Grand Duke Felonius Mask (the Big Brother from FNaF 4), or shortly F. Mask, referring to Big Brother's alt. name, Foxy Mask. The ensemble initially plans on finding the Sandbox Simulator to manipulate the entire world to their likenesses as if it was GMOD or Universe Sandbox², but after the Fazbear Crew destroys the machine, they capture Mangle as rage, and attempt to sacrifice him/her/it to the Monarch of Monocrats to engulf the entire world in darkness (also claiming to have Mangle sleep embraced by "the arms of darkness"), killing everybody and destroying the entire world. The Fazbear Crew soon gets hunted on by bounty hunters and F. Mask. Foxy gets shocked with a taser, rendering him useless, and the Bonnies' wires are cut trough, while the Chicas are simply shot. With Freddy as the only original one remaining, he decides to team up with Toy Freddy. They soon dispose of the entire ensemble by tricking them into believing that Lord Springtrap has betrayed them. Lord Springtrap soon teleports all of the ensemble to another dimension in fear of his downfall, except for King Golden Freddy, who stays "loyal" to him. When the Freddys finally reach the tomb where Mangle is going to be offered as a "Christmas present" to the Monarch of Monocrats, when King Golden Freddy attempts to use the Monarch to power up himself, leaving Lord Springtrap alone. Lord Springtrap hears this, however, and soon strikes him with lightning, destroying the king's body in one shot and leaving only his head left, killing him. Lord Springtrap then uses the Monarch to power up himself to kill the Freddys, while putting Mangle to sleep and trapping him/her/it in the arms of darkness that embrace the world, just like he predicted. After a fight, Lord Springtrap gets so much power he literally becomes invincible. Bad Ending If none of the Pages were discovered, Lord Springtrap soon strikes the Freddys, beheading them, and melts their bodies. "Game Over" then appears on the screen. Good Ending If at least 7 of the 9 Pages are collected, however, Lord Springtrap will not kill the characters, but rather taunt them by showing the bodies of Bonnie and Toy Bonnie. However, the arms of darkness will then appear. Freddy must constantly use Microphone Jab until the tentacles disappear. After that, he learns a new attack, Faz Fever, that instantly breaks Lord Springtrap's magnet field, destroying his invincibility and leaving him with 199 HP, but high defense. After this HP is depleted, he uses a forcefield that protects him yet again, only for President Nightmare to somehow return from the other dimension, but, just like Foxy in the game's intro, trips, and crashes against Lord Springtrap, destroying all of his powers. After a final dialogue, Lord Springtrap slowly fades away, and the arms of darkness are destroyed. The entire crew is revived, and go back to the pizzeria, where BB and JJ where waiting for them. Foxy ends the game by throwing the book in a trash can. Villains *Lord Springtrap/Imperator Springtrap: The main antagonist of the game. Also known as The Lord of Flames, the Despot of Darkness, the Shadow Dictator and the Sadistic Abuser of Rights. *King Golden Freddy: The former secondary antagonist of the game, who planned on betraying Lord Springtrap, but got killed before he was able to. Category:Games